For Every Letter
by Never And Ever
Summary: Unrelated oneshots for every letter of the alphabet. Slash ahead, folks!
1. Another

**Okay, so I have decided to do an alphabet challenge, with a twist! You readers have to give me my prompts/words! I obviously already have one for A, but it'd be a massive help if you could suggest a word starting with B, either by reviewing or PM-ing me. The chapters are going to be unrelated oneshots about any Harry Potter character or event. They could be 100 words, 1000 words or anywhere in between. The prompt word has to be used at least 3 times. This one is a pre-slash with Remus moping over Sirius and his playboy ways. I really don't know what genre it is. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**A. Another**

Remus watched Sirius from behind his book, glaring at the girl hanging off Sirius' arm as he relaxed in a crimson armchair, his presence not going unnoticed by the girls in the Gryffindor common room. Another girl. Yesterday, it had been that pretty Ravenclaw girl with the long, brown hair, the day before that it was Anita Pressens, with her blonde hair, white teeth and well-endowed figure. She had been shocked when Sirius had told her to run along and play when she had come running the following morning. Stupid girl. Didn't she know that Sirius would get bored and find another girl to fuck?

The new girl, Violet, was pressing sloppy kisses against Sirius' neck, while a group of nearby first years began giggling. Remus wondered how long she would last before another girl took her place. It was inevitable.

Sirius turned and began kissing the girl and Remus felt a flare of jealousy spread its ugly claws in his chest, digging into raw emotional wounds. How dare that bint! How dare she steal Sirius away from him! Remus squashed Moony down with difficulty as his inner wolf roared his fury. Padfoot could do what he wanted, Remus had no right over him. That didn't stop the overwhelming feeling of anger he felt whenever he saw Sirius with another girl though.

Sirius detached himself from the girl and looked over at Remus, silver eyes catching amber ones. An unreadable emotion past though Sirius' stormy eyes, but before Remus could figure out what it was it was gone, leaving nothing but an amused glint in its wake. Remus quickly raised the book back over his face, terrified that Sirius had seen him glaring at Violet, a bright red blush staining his usually pale cheeks.

He took a chance and looked up quickly, just seeing Sirius stand up, pushing Violet off him, causing her to stand up and re-attach herself to him, rubbing her body against his side. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, begging him to sit back down. Sirius ignored her and walked towards the portrait hole, passing Remus on the way. Remus smelt the sickly sweet smell of cheap perfume and it made him feel sick to the stomach. Sirius went through the portrait hole, probably looking for another girl to fuck, already sick of Violet. Remus wasn't surprised. He was smarter than all of Sirius' other admirers.

Because he knew it always ended like this, with Sirius leaving his current girlfriend to find another girl and Remus watching on enviously, pain in his heart, praying that one day he could have the one thing that all of Sirius other admires had was what Remus never could. They all had a chance, but Remus knew that Sirius would always choose another person, any person, over him and even if he ever even tried, the pain of Sirius rejecting him would be unbearable. So he was content with just watching Sirius, the quiet observer, taking note of his every graceful move. While it killed Remus inside to see Sirius with another, he would never, ever, put his friendship with Sirius in danger. The friendship was his only link to Sirius and without that, Remus was nothing.

* * *

**Remember to review and give me a word starting with B. Or just review. Either way, I'll love you for it. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Bottle

**Hello everybody! Remember, it'd be a massive help if you could suggest a word starting with C, either by reviewing or PM-ing me. The chapters are going to be unrelated oneshots about any Harry Potter character or event. They could be 100 words, 1000 words or anywhere in between. The prompt word has to be used at least 3 times. This one is kinda based on Three Days Grace's song Happiness, which I have been listening to all afternoon. Thanks too Cassia4u for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**B. Bottle**

Sirius twirled his finger around the neck of the three quarters- empty fire whiskey bottle, his finger tip smudging the tiny droplets of moister gathered. He stared into the amber liquid as though it held the solution to all of his problems, a way to erase the past thirteen years, a way to banish the dull ache in his bones and the unbearable one in his heart. He sighed and tripped the bottle towards him, drowning the remaining liquid and throwing the bottle carelessly behind his shoulder, where it joined three other identical, empty bottles.

He glanced towards the clock though glazed eyes, the enormous amount of alcohol he had consumed numbing his senses. He swore under his breath when his eyes finally focussed on the slowly ticking hands. Moony would be back soon.

Remus hand been staying in Grimmauld Place for a month now and he had been trying to stop Sirius from drowning his sorrows in alcohol by throwing away all of the liquid. Sirius hasn't had a drink in weeks. He had obtained the four bottles of fire whiskey from as new Order member.

Before Remus had joined him, Sirius had been alone in his horrible childhood home, apart from the occasional Order member, and it had taken a toll on his already questionable sanity. After spending twelve years in Azkaban no-one could be unaffected. He had turned to fire whiskey to numb the all -consuming guilt that was always in the back of his mind, screaming at him, telling him that it was his fault James and Lily were dead, his fault that Harry was an orphan. The alcohol reduced that voice to a mere whisper.

Sirius pulled his body from the armchair he was sitting on with difficultly, his body feeling heavy but so very light at the same time. He stumbled towards the four empty bottles and bent to pick them up. He had to hide them from Moony. He lost balance and crashed to the floor, smashing his head on the wooden floor. He groaned and struggled to lift himself up, his intoxicated brain struggling to control his limbs.

He heard the front door open and then slam shut and increased his attempts to pick himself up. He didn't want Moony to see him like this, even though he had many, many times before. He heard a voice shout his name and hurried foots steps heading towards him. A gentle hand touched his back. "Padfoot?" Moony whispered. The same hand pulled him up, forcing him to look into concerned amber eyes. "Padfoot, you aren't allowed to drink,"

Deep shame and humiliation filled him, making him feel sick to the stomach. After everything Sirius had been though, he still couldn't let go of the small amount of pride he had left. Guilt was there too, Remus had his own troubles and shouldn't have to be babysitting him.

Sirius brushed Moony's hand from his shoulder. 'I'm so sick of it Moony!" Sirius knew he was being pathetic, but he was sick of everyone looking, judging. He leant against the stone wall, resting his head against the cold stone. He swayed slightly and fell back onto Remus, who caught him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Remus steadied his shaking body. "It'll get better Padfoot,"

Sirius struggled to contain the sudden overwhelming urge to cry. The both of them had changed so much. Moony, although he had been a werewolf since he was four, had been cheerful and optimistic, where as the man today always looked tired and sad, as though the weight of the world was upon his shoulders. Sirius was obviously a different man entirely. Azkaban had reduced him to nothing but ashes of his former self. Gone was the man who would joke and laugh at anything and everything. And that man would be gone forever.

He let Moony lug him up the stairs and lay him on his bed, tucking him in as though he was a small child. Maybe it would get better. But for now, happiness straight from the bottle was his only solution.

* * *

**I actually really like this one. I have never been really drunk before, so I don't know if Sirius was realistic. Please review!**


	3. Crazy

**Hello everybody! Sorry for taking ages to update, life has hectic lately. It'd be a massive help if you could suggest a word starting with D, either by reviewing or PM-ing me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Crazy

They thought she was crazy.

She wasn't though, not really. She would admit that seven years in Azkaban for a crime she hadn't committed had certainly had its effect on her, but she wasn't crazy. Damaged, maybe, but not crazy.

She heard the whispers, of course. The poison words. _Crazy. Insane. Mad. She belongs in St Mungos. _Her own family said such things. They thought she couldn't hear them, that the Dementors had destroyed her, made her empty. She had been sure not to utter a single word since she had been taken from Azkaban, sure to keep her face emotionless and her eyes dead.

It had taken them seven years to figure out that an innocent eleven year old couldn't have possibly opened the chamber of secrets. They were pathetic. And to make the crime even worse, they were expecting forgiveness.

Her mother was speaking to her now, speaking slowly, carefully, as though she was a small child. "Ginny, dear, would you like some dinner?" She didn't respond to the question. Ginny. She didn't go by such a childish name anymore. The shadows called her Ginevra, so she would only respond to that.

The shadows had been her only source of comfort when she had been thrown into Azkaban, as small, scared child who only wanted her mother. The shadows had reached out to her, bringing her into their dark depths, hiding her from the world. They had promised they would aid her revenge against her family. At first, she had foolishly rejected the shadows, believing that her family would come and take her away from this awful place, that they still loved her, but over time she had realised that her family were weak and worthless and deserved to die for what they had done to her. She had realised how much the shadows could give her, the power, the strength. Her love for her once family turned to hate and all she wanted was revenge.

As her mother turned away and left her small, shabby room, repressing sobs as she left a plate on her seemingly empty daughter's bedside table, Ginevra turned her head towards the plate and saw that her mother had left her wand in her bedroom. When her mother had closed the door to her bedroom, she allowed her face to twist into a bitter, dead smile as she picked up the wand, twirling the smooth wood between her fingers. '_The time has come,'_ the shadows whispered to her. _'They will pay, dearest Ginevra,' _Ginevra stood and brushed a strand of hair white hair that had once been red from her eyes. She laughed, a warped, dead laugh that proved what she had denied.

Yes, she was crazy. And her once loved ones would soon find out just how crazy she was.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
